Wood Stool
Wood Stools are usable and decorative pieces of furniture that can not be used anymore to make your player character sit down. They are rather low tables currently. Wood Stools cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. These items of furniture can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by "Q" as the default key). The crafting recipe for Wood Stools has to be unlocked first by: * crafting (or taking) a Wood Chair from Wood Rods and Wood Slabs (both are made of most kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor) after crafting Wood Tables * and crafting or finding blocks of Wood Floor (can occasionally be found in Treasure Chests) To craft 1 Wood Stool, you'll need: * 4 Wood Rods made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 1 Wood Slabs made of any kind of Wood or Logs in a Processor * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor or found in Stone Treasure Chests Crafting a Wood Stool is one of the unlocking requirements of the crafting recipe for Wood Book Shelves and Wood Planters. You can rotate Wood Stools in all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "R", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any kind of crafted objects or blocks that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take these on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Furniture cannot be protected with permission settings, and cannot be wired nor "locked". Attention: Wood Stools are flammable! When placing Wood Stools close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Stools can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Stools on fire. If Wood Stools start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Chairs